(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for stripping a color filter, and a method for regenerating a color filter using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A color filter for a liquid crystal display typically includes a black matrix formed on a substrate, and a color resist (e.g., a red, green, and blue pattern) enclosed by the black matrix.
To form the color resist, pigment dispersion, dyeing, electrochemical deposition, and Inkjet printing methods are mainly used. Among such methods, the pigment dispersion method is the most widely used. The pigment dispersion method uses a color resist composition in which pigments are dispersed in a light hardening resin composition, thereby achieving minute patterns. However, when using the method for high color reproducibility and on substrates of a large size, such as TVs, problems such as stains are created in the coating and developing stages of the method, such that management of the process is difficult. As a result of such problems, research is also being conducted on the Inkjet printing method, to make Inkjet printing more appropriate for mass production and to simplify manufacturing processes using the method. However, when the color filter is manufactured using the Inkjet printing method, problems such as partial lifting of the pattern, line width expansion, and misalignment with the black matrix may occur, and, in the case of misalignment, it is often not feasible for only the misaligned portion of a previously hardened color resist to be selectively removed.
When defects in the color filter occur, the glass substrate, including the color filter, is either wasted or is regenerated for further usage. For regeneration of the substrate, the color filter must be removed. Conventionally, the color filter is removed by use of a strong alkali, such as KOH and TMAH. The conventional removal methods, however, reduce the thickness of the black matrix and/or increase the surface roughness in the process of stripping the color filter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.